


Ice Skating

by Spaceyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceyghost/pseuds/Spaceyghost
Summary: Gamzee takes tavros ice skating. Will romance ensue? Who knows....
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is gamzee makara and you are about to go hang out with your favorite person in the world, tavros nitram. 

You messaged tavros last night asking if hed wanna go with you to an old ice skating rink you knew about. It was around 3 am when you asked, you always forget to ask people things ahead of time. Tavros messaged right away, apparently hes never been ice skating and was excited about the idea. 

Now tav was on his way to pick you up, and your feeling pretty stoaked. 

Your finishing up your makeup, you spent extra care making sure it looks nice today. You narrow your eyes at your reflection. Your hair is a big tangled mess like always, theres nothing that can be done about that. You tap your chin lightly. Something is missing.....

You snap your fingers. Youve got an idea. You go dig under your bed and return with a box of special stardust. Its basically a box of glitter, you put it on things sometimes to make them look more whimsical. You love this stuff, its so glittery and magical and shit. You pour some into your palm and gently apply some on your cheeks.

It looks like your blushing glitter. You love it.

You finish getting dressed. You grab a raggedy purple jacket and toss it on. Its really thin and wont really help, but the cold doesnt really bother you anyways. Its also the only jacket you own, it never crosses your mind to buy new clothes. 

You grab the wad of cash and change you had set aside and stuff it in your jacket pocket. All set. You feel your phone buzz and you head out, knowing thats probably tav letting you know hes here.

You step outside and sure enough, hes there waiting for you, all bundled up in a big fuzzy jacket and scarf. Tavros looks up at you and waves, he looks so happy to see you. Your stomach does backflips. Youve been hanging out with him more but you still get flustered every time you see him. 

You stroll over and let yourself in to the passengers seat. Once you get in you can see tavros is wearing gloves that match his scarf. He looks so cozy. He grins at you.

"Hi gamzee!"

You smile really big in return. "Hey tav"

"Is that all your wearing?" Hes glancing at your old jacket. You notice theres some holes in it here and there. Huh.

You shrug. 

"The cold doesnt bother me none...." you start to say, but trail off as you watch tavros remove his scarf. He holds it out to you.

"Here... you can use this if you want."

Your stomach does more backflips. You nod.

You lean in closer to him and he wraps it around your neck. It feels warm and a little scratchy. Hes stays there close to you for a little longer, and you look up to see hes gazing at you. Hes smiling with his head tilted to the side. You swallow. 

"You look really.... sparkly. I like it."

You feel sparkly inside, too. 

Before you can answer he releases you and starts backing the car our of the driveway. 

Fuck, maybe you should have kissed him.

You wonder how he would have reacted to that. He seems to like you well enough....

The two of you had been getting closer lately, hanging out more and such. 

He didnt mind the way you would need things repeated sometimes when you spaced out. He would talk to you on the computer for hours and hours. He even told you once when you were rambling about a cool snail you found that you were "cute."

He made everything so much better when he was with you. He makes you feel weightless, like you can tell him anything. You feel like he cares about you, something your not used to. Hes always around when you ask him. You wish he could be around always.

You hear tavros laugh. 

"Well i cant really be around always, but i can set aside a good amount of time for you, because your company is enjoyable"

Your cheeks feel hot under your makeup. You must have zoned out and said some stuff out loud. Fuck, you wonder what you said. Tavros looks happy though, so you guess hes cool with whatever escaped your braincase this time. 

Tavros pulls into the parking lot of the skating rink. It looks even more run down then you remember. You like it just as much this way. 

Tavros looks apprehensive. You reasure him.

"Trust me tav, this place contains all sorts of miracles. I think you'll like it if you give it a chance."

Tavros looked a bit skeptical, then gave you a soft smile.

"Well... if my best bro says its cool, then it probably is. I feel like i can trust your judgment on things, especially if the subject is having a fun time. You seem to be a bit of an expert on that particular topic." 

You grin extra big at him again. 

"Fuuuuuuuck yeah man, this is gonna be a motherfuckin great time"

You see any apprehension that was on his face melt away. 

"Haha, fuck yeah it is" tavros says as he returns your grin.


	2. Chapter 2

When you enter the building, your met with the same image youve seen dozens of times. The counter where you rent your shoes, a couple of benches, the glass doors to the rink itself. Several crane machines and candy machines line one of the walls. Theres also small area where they sell food, things like slushies and pretzels and such. 

Tavros immediately walks towards the coin machines, crouching down and observing the little capsule toys offered in some of them. You stroll over and join him.

"You lookin for anything, tavbro?"

"Im just seeing what they have." 

He then steps away and peers inside the crane machines. You see his eyes light up.

"Oh, cool, they have a uh, box of pokemon cards in here"

You glance at the box, its got a ziptie on it to make it easier to grab.

"Ive tried these things before and they're pretty rigged. Was never able to win a thing."

Tavros grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out a dollar. He shoots you a side glance and smirks.

"Get ready to watch and learn, how a master does things"

You get ready to watch and learn. Tavros jams a dollar in the machine, a look of determination on his face. You try to pay attention to the claw thing but get distracted by the flashing lights on the sides of the machine. You zone out a bit but then hear an excited "heck yes" from tav as you hear a clunk. 

"Success. And it only took, eleven tries."

You must have spaced out for a long time. 

You grin, genuinely impressed. "Shit, man. Im in the presence of a fuckin crane machine wizard. Gonna use your blasphemous majiks all up in this bitch"

"Haha, youve got that, correct"

He stuffs his prize in his jacket pocket then points to the counter where you rent your skates. 

"Shall we partake in the main event?"

You nod lazily and follow him to the counter. You inform tav youve got him covered and place your wad of bills and change on the counter. The man behind the counter narrows his eyes at you, your not sure what for.

You ask for their biggest shoe size and go sit with tavros to put your skates on. You dont bother tying your skates and wait patiently for tav to finish tying his. He glances over at the skates you put on. 

"Do you know your shoe size?" 

You shrug.

"Im not sure thats very safe.... here let me at least tie them for you." 

Your stomach twists in knots as he crouches down and starts tying your skates, tightening the laces so they fit better. You feel like you should say something, or at least thank him but your having a hard time coming up with words to say all of a sudden. You just stare at him instead.

He finishes up, patting his hands and looking toward the doors to the rink.

"There. Now lets go skate."


	3. Chapter 3

Theres a severe lack of people skating, a few kids and what looks like a couple, but thats about it. 

You wait for tavros to get on the ice first. Hes been nothing but enthusiastic up until this point, but all of a sudden seemed hesitant. You watch him curiously as he tries stepping onto the ice, his skate sliding around a bit. He steps back and eyes the ice, trying his other skate and finding little success there either.

A person comes up to leave the rink, so tavros apologizes and moves out of the way. He then starts the process over.

"You need a hand, my compadre?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

You step onto the ice easily yourself, then scoop him up by his waist. He lets out a startled noise and you gently place him on the ice, still holding him by his waist to keep him steady.

He clutches your shoulders and his skates slide around every which way for a bit and then tav seems to find his balance and he exhales, releasing the death grip he had on you. 

You let go and he starts to wobble so you place your hand gently on his back and keep it there as you begin to skate, pushing him slowly along with you. You tell him how to move his feet and he shuffles and slides, trying to mimic your movements.

"Your doing great, tavbro"

"I mean, no. But thank you." He smiles. 

He breaks away and continues practicing, clumsily shuffling along the side of the rink. A few children skate past him easily. You shrug and begin gliding across the ice yourself. You go around the rink, spinning here and jumping there. You cast a glance in tavs direction here and there.

Your doing lazy figure eights in the ice, starting to space out again. The scarf tav gave you feels comfy on your neck, you wish you didnt have to give it back. 

You think you hear your name, and glance up just in time to see tavros sliding towards you. He looks panicked, arms waving franticly at his sides. Huh.

He crashes into you and you both go down, your body smushed between your friend and the ice. The both of you slide a bit on the slippery suface from the force of the collision. 

"Oh shoot, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah man im fine, im built real sturdy."

Your back feels a bit sore but you neglect to mention that. You sit up a bit and peer at him, his face buried in your chest. 

"What about you, you good?" 

"I think so...."

Tavros tries to get up but his hands slip on the ice and he imediatly falls on you again. 

"Thats, uh, my bad."

"We could just chill here for a bit. The ice feels kinda nice." And tavros feels nice on top of you. Tavros laughs.

"That sounds like a very not good idea, you'll probably freeze."

"Nah. You'll keep me warm."

You wrap your arms around him, hugging him close for a second. Tavros chuckles a bit more. 

"Although the absurdity of that idea is pretty funny, we should probably get up now."

"As you wish."

You release tavros and help him up, and he pats bits of ice shavings off his legs. You figure youre back is probably covered in the stuff but dont really care, it'll melt. 

The two of you skate side by side for a bit. You go pretty slow so tavros can keep up with you. He's panting but doing really well. Didnt even wanna take a break after you both ate shit. You move ahead a bit and start skating backwards so you can watch him. Tavros looks really impressed.

"Wow, you are really, pretty incredible, at this"

"Thanks bro. Used to come here all the time by myself." You do a little spin.

"Oh, always by yourself?"

"Yeah man"

Tavros makes a face that you cant decipher. Hes still concentrating on not falling. He looks as if hes trying to figure out which words to use.

He reaches out his gloved hand to you. You stare at it for a second before gently taking it with your own. He gives you a smile that melts your heart, looking at you with a warmth youve only ever recieved from him. You realize youve both come to a stop, just standing there on the ice, holding hands. Your stomach twists in knots.

You stare back at him stupidly as he utters the best words youve ever heard. Probably the best words to exist.

"Im happy to be with you."

You feel so fucking happy right now and your heart feels full and tavros is smiling and despite being surrounded by ice youve never felt this warm. You grab his other hand and start spinning the two of you around towards the center of the rink, laughing happily. 

Tavros is startled at first but then starts laughing too, and when you slow down tavros spins you both in the opposite direction. This makes you extra happy for some reason. 

Someone over the speaker tells you both to stop, so tav stops spinning but doesn't look embarrassed at all. Hes out of breath and little tiny clouds escape from his mouth and dissapear instantly. 

"Whoops." He laughs a bit. You chuckle and entwine your fingers in his. You both stand there in the scenter of the rink, surrounded by swirling patterns etched into the ground from before. 

Hes gazing at you again. You dont ever think youll get used to it, him looking at you. 

He tugs your hands so you start sliding gently towards him. Your heartbeat quickens. You see a hint of confidence in tavs expession and he leans forward a bit. You lean forward as well, feeling hot under your makeup. Tavros closes his eyes. 

The person over the speaker yells at you both to keep skating or get off the ice, startling the both of you so you land on your asses. God damn it. Tavros looks discouraged, standing up. He reaches a hand out to you again and you grin, taking it in your own and pulling yourself up. Tavros frowns.

"I think im done skating for now."

You hate to see him sad. You try to think of something to say quickly, but your mind is preoccupied thinking about what almost just happened. All your dumb brain can think to say is

"Wanna get food?"

Your suggestion seems to cheer him up a little. He smiles softly at you.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

You both glide on the ice together towards the exit, hand in hand. You notice tavros is skating almost perfectly fine now. He looks distracted, and doesnt seem to realize how much hes improved since you first got here. 

"Youve gotten really good at that tav"

He looks at you, startled.

"Huh? At what?" 

You point to his skates. He looks down and grins pretty big.

"Oh. Yeah i guess i have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khydkhf its not perfect but here u go,,

Tavros had insisted on paying for your meal, since you covered the price of his rental skates. You're always surprised when someone wants to buy something for you, you figure you should probably start getting used to it with tavros though.

While he ordered you take this opportunity to excuse yourself. You hobble over to the crane machines, your eyes gazing over to the capsule machines next to them. Your gaze drifts around, admiring the different little toys and candies. You've always loved these machines ever since you were little, and every time you come here you get a little plastic prize. You have a little collection at home of plastic dinosaurs and sticky hands. This time you'll get something for tavros, though. 

You rummage through your pocket until you find two quarters, deciding on a machine with bits of jewelry displayed. You silently hope in your head that you get some sort of ring as you turn the crank. You feel like tav would like a ring. You recieve the capsule and peer inside, and its not a ring. Whatever it is its blue and shiny and contained in a little plastic baggy. You trust that fate gave you this capsule for a reason, pocketing it and clunking back over to the little booth where tavros was waiting for you. 

Hes munching on a soft pretzel he got for himself, hot cocoa in his other hand. He doesnt say anything with his mouth full, but gestures to the pizza and slushie you wanted. 

You grin and plop yourself across from him, immediately digging the capsule out of your pocket and presenting it to tavros.

"Surprise, motherfucker" 

Tavros chuckles a bit, covering his mouth.

"Its not much of a surprise when i can see you over there, getting the 'surprise' from the machine" 

"Aw fuck. How'd you all up and know i was getting something for you though?"

Tavros grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. 

"Oh, just a hunch a suppose,"

"So you gonna pop that sucker open or what? Im dying to know whats inside that tiny miracle capsule."

"Haha, ok, i will open it immediately in that case"

He pops it open easily, but fumbles with the tiny plastic bag in his gloved hands. You just gaze at him, your head propped up in one hand until he eventually gets it open. Tavros reveals the prize, a very tacky looking necklace. It was just a blue plastic gem dangling from a string, it didnt even have a clasp. He bursts out laughing, and you laugh with him. 

"Sorry for laughing, i love it, honestly"

"Aw tav dont you go apologizing for laughing, you know its my favorite fucking sound."

Tavros ties it around his neck while continuing to chuckle slightly, and you feel really lucky that the machine gave you a prize that made him so happy. 

"Its real nice being able to bring someone here, finally. It seems right to be giving my last capsule toy to you, tav."

Tavs expression changes, his brows scrunching up in confusion. 

"Uhh, last capsule toy...?"

"Yup, on account of this place shutting down real soon. I guess i all up and forgot to mention that this is my last time coming here." You eye the pizza slice sitting in front of you. It was probably getting cold, but you didn't mind. 

"Oh, uhh, im so sorry gamzee," you wave off his concerned expression lazily, you've come to accept this long ago.

"It's all good tav. Hardly anyone ever cared about this place, and nobody bothers to take care of it properly anymore. Thats just the aay things are sometimes." You close your eyes and let yourself reminisce a bit. You think of how you came here as a kid, and the adults let you skate even though you didnt have an adult with you. Other kids didnt talk to you much, but they sometimes clapped for you when you did tricks on the ice, and laughed when you made goofy faces and fell on purpose. Sometimes it felt more like home than the house you lived in. 

"Well, i care about this place," tav interrupts your daydreaming. Geez how long were you out this time?

"Aw im real glad about that tav"

You proceed to take an enormous slurp of the slushie tavros got for you. He sips his hot chocolate, looking lost in thought. You wonder what hes thinking about, you hope you didnt bum him out.

You eye your slice of pepperoni pizza, and ask him if he got you the m&ms you asked for.

"Oh, i thought you wanted those for later, sorry"

"Its all good tav"

After he hands them to you, you proceed to pour the colorful candies onto your pizza.

Tavros raises an eyebrow at you. You grin. 

"Wanna try a bite?"

Tavros smirks. 

"Uh, no thanks."

You shrug and start devouring your meal. Tavros watches you for a second with what looks to be an expression of concern and horror. He shakes his head a bit to snap himself out of it, and pulls out the pokemon cards he won earlier. He tears the box open and starts looking through them. 

"Anything good?"

"Not really.... it came with a cool coin though."

He hands you the coin. You dont recognize the character, some smiley green motherfucker. But its shiny and you think its cool. You start flipping the coin in your hand.

"You can, uh, keep that, if you want." 

"Aw fuck yeah, thanks tav." You cant wait to add this to your collection at home.

"This is way better than the thing i got you"

"No" He grabs the string around his neck in his hand, looking down. "I dont think so"

Your absently flipping the coin when you feel Tavross hand hesitantly take hold of yours. You let the coin fall on the table and it spins around, not paying attention to what side it lands on. Tavros is looking at you again, with a gentle smile on his face. You feel so happy and melty and gooey when he does that. You stare at each other for a bit, tavs smile fading. Your heart pounds in your chest, you feel like tavros could melt the entire ice rink with those eyes of his. He opens his mouth to say something, squeezing your hand gently in his. You feel like your going to melt.

"Do you think it would be alright perhaps, if i kissed you?"

Your brain does loopdeloops. You open your mouth to answer but what comes out isnt words. 

"Uuhwhuh"

He smiles really big at you. Your face feels really hot, you wonder if hes able to see you blush underneath your makeup. You guess hes waiting for an actal answer so you nod dumbly. Tavros awkwardly leans over the table and gently grabs your face in his hands. He feels warm and his gloves are gonna be smeared with facepaint now and you guess he doesn't care and it feels really warm in here all of a sudden wow. 

You watch him close his eyes and you guess thats what you should be doing too, so you shut your eyes and wait. 

Its the smallest of kisses at first, just a peck. But you feel like electricity surges between the two of you and he does it again, keeping his lips on yours longer this time. His hands are still holding your face, and you reach up to place a hand on top of his. You kiss him back, trying to be as gentle as you possibly can. You hear a noise escape his throat that almost makes your head explode.

He pulls away hesitantly, laughing akwardly and looking embarrassed. He releases his hold on your face, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with his gloves. Theres some makeup on his lips, evidence that what just happened wasnt a dream. Tavros just kissed you. He likes you. Your pretty sure thats what that means.

He says something but you dont hear him at first.

"Uuuhh, sorry bro, could you repeat that...."

"I said, uh, did you like it?" 

You've never heard such a blasphemous question in your life. 

"Hell fucking yes i liked it!"

He laughs at your enthusiasm and you give him a big goofy grin. You laugh with him. God you feel over the moon right now. Lighter than air. Once you both stop laughing you tilt your head at tavros, a your expression becoming a mischievous one.

"You know you look pretty good in facepaint, tav." 

His eyes widen a bit and he blushes, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his glove. You laugh again, your sure your makeup is messed up now but you couldnt give a shit. Your just so fucking happy.


End file.
